Haunted Airplane: Virals Style
by WireWriter
Summary: In the spirit of Halloween...the Pack goes to a plane? This should be good, right?
1. Normal

**In the spirit of Halloween…I have a haunted Virals story!**

**This is inspired from the Haunted Hercules thing my parents made me go to. It's a 'haunted' airplane that you go through after going through a tunnel. Not too scary…unless you're like my sis.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Virals.**

**Reminder: This is set after Seizure, just the time. No references will be made. I know Hercules isn't in SC, but roll with it, kay?**

* * *

><p>"Why are we here again?" Hi groaned.<p>

"You can go home if you want." I suggested. Hi looked over his shoulder.

"Never mind. I'll stay with you guys." I nodded and walked ahead. The rest of the Pack trudged behind me.

"Can we at least get a coffee?" Typical Hi.

"There's a Starbucks just a block away from the plane." Shelton agreed with Hi.

"Fine. Coffee won't hurt." We turned left into the parking lot. We each ordered a coffee, except for Shelton, who ordered a tea.

We continued to our destination, hot drinks in hand. We scurried down the streets, sun slowly setting. The air was chilly, so I was glad I brought a hoodie.

Hercules loomed ahead. A black and purple tunnel stood before it, and muffled screams emitted from inside.

We walked down the line, it was endless. Tents were everywhere, selling glow sticks, charms, glowing butterflies, and foods.

The line turned sharply and I almost screamed. It was only 7:20, but I knew it would take 3 hours to get to the front.

"Sweet Jesus. We'll be here in the morning." Hi groaned.

"Well, hurry up unless you want 20 more people to cut in." I prodded Shelton and he jumped into line.

"Why are we here?" Ben re-asked Hi's question.

"_Because,_ we are getting into the Halloween spirit. This is the first haunted plane…actually haunted anything in this town. We're gonna do it!" I stamped my foot for emphasis. The looks on their faces was so comical that I couldn't help laughing.

*Half an Hour Later*

"I'm bored."

"Hi, we heard the first fifteen times."

"Can we leave?"

"No."

"I'm tired."

"Heard it the first thirty times."

*An Hour Later*

"I'm tired."

"Bless us! Hi, don't you think Jesus was tired carrying that cross around? Shut it."

"It's different."

"How you figure?"

"I'm human. Jesus isn't."

"Hi…"

*25 Minutes Later*

"Almost there."

"Don't jinx us, Blue."

"I'll knock you upside your head."

"Touchy."

*30 Minutes Later*

"Finally!"

"How many in your group?"

"Let's see…one, three, seven, 326, ma'am."

"Really, Hi?"

"She asked."

"Only three."

"Three? Ben? Who did you leave out? Do you need to go back to Pre-K?"

"Do you hear something?"

"Not at all…nothing."

*2 Minutes Later. Tunnel Entrance*

"You guys ready?"

"Not really."

I was at the front of the group, with Ben. Shelton and Hi were huddled at the back.

We waited. The guard's walkie-talkie crackled and a voice mumbled "all clear."

The guy waved us in and I strode confidently. I couldn't see, except for the fain glow sticks duct-taped to the rods above us. It was dark, foggy, and tightly packed. I was pretty relaxed…

…Until the zombie almost attacked me with an axe.

"Holy _frick_." I jumped onto Ben's arm and hissed at the zombie.

"Nice, Tory. Remember, what you see is all pretend and in the spirit of Halloween."

"Shut it, Blue." He had memorized the warning board outside. It had warned about sites, and health conditions that shouldn't participate.

Monsters were hidden at almost every corner. In every crook. But, fake plastic dummies were placed to blend everything in.

A lady jumped in our path and screamed for help. A scratchy voice told us to go back. We turned a corner and a Bloody Mary mirror lit up. A fake spider web brushed my arm and I jumped. A masked face jumped out at me.

We turned again and stopped. A silver, ripped up, screen hung in front of us. There was something attached. It was hard to see in the dark with the strobe lights.

We bumped into a table carrying a silver platter with a human head. Fog swirled evilly, thickening the air.

Two more volunteers jumped in our path. I tripped over a fake spider. The ground was littered with old glow sticks, plastic bags, fake spiders, and I few unidentified items. We turned a final corner and I saw an opening to the 'graveyard' walkway.

I ran through the opening to sour air. Mummies guarded the way to the plane. The main event. It rocked and thumped, strobe lights visible. I turned and saw Hi and Shelton hugging each other. I walked quickly through. The short path was shut off with a rope fence. Tombstones were placed randomly. Broken bones were strewn everywhere.

I skipped up the wobbly, wooden steps to the Hercules. The walkway was tight. Black curtains hung on every side. Plastic clowns and zombies blended the _real_ ones in. It was easy to tell them apart. Usually.

The plane rocked and thumped, shaking the already unsteady structures. Recorded voices rasped at us, telling us to turn, go back, and to choose a different path. The costumes screamed at us. I was sure they're throats must have been as scratchy as hell.

A demented Red Riding Hood leapt out and brushed my shoulder with her dagger. I froze and backed up into Ben's chest. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me by his side, a tight but comfortable fit. White strobe lights blinded us, becoming brighter with the silver nets and shiny mirrors. Bloody faces loomed from the stillness. Again, I tripped. But this time over an electrical cord.

One more black-cloaked monster bounded out at us before we ran down the exit. We were in a big, open arena. Hi and Shelton were both hyper-ventilating. I trembled; from the cold…I wasn't scared…for the most part. It was fun, I didn't scream, or cry.

"That was…fake."

"Just imagine it with flares. We would have dominated."

"Wanna come back tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Ben agreed.

"Sure, cause I am…so…not scared."

"Sure, Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>Continue with flares? Yes or no?<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**~WireWriter**


	2. Flared

**Here we are…with the second and final (maybe) installation of my Halloween Virals story! We now have flares included!**

**Review Response: I will reply to your review by PM if it is **_**signed**_**, if not, find your response in the beginning A/N**

**Got Seizure: I hoped you liked the book! I did. And, it's okay. I right through A/N's too…=) Sorry you had to rush. And glad you liked it!**

**Reminder: Set in timeframe after Seizure. Slight, minimal references will be made. No need to read though.**

"Why are we here again?" Hi groaned.

"You can go home if you want." I suggested. Hi looked over his shoulder.

"Never mind. I'll stay with you guys." I nodded and walked ahead. The rest of the Pack trudged behind me.

"Can we at least get a coffee?" Typical Hi.

"There's a Starbucks just a block away from the plane." Shelton agreed with Hi.

"Fine. Coffee won't hurt." We turned left into the parking lot. We each ordered a coffee, except for Shelton, who ordered a tea.

We continued to our destination, hot drinks in hand. We scurried down the streets, sun slowly setting. The air was chilly, so I was glad I brought a hoodie.

Hercules loomed ahead. A tan monster plane. Retired from the Army some years back. A black and purple tunnel stood before it, and muffled screams emitted from inside.

We walked down the line, it was endless. Tents were everywhere, selling glow sticks, charms, glowing butterflies, and foods.

The line turned sharply and I wanted to yell. It was only 7:20, but I knew it would take 3 hours to get to the front.

"Sweet Jesus. We'll be here in the morning." Hi groaned.

"Well, hurry up unless you want 20 more people to cut in." I prodded Shelton and he jumped into line.

"Why are we here?" Ben re-asked Hi's question.

"_Because,_ we are getting into the Halloween spirit. This is the first haunted plane…actually haunted anything in this town. We're gonna do it!" I stamped my foot for emphasis. The looks on their faces was so comical that I couldn't help laughing.

*Half an Hour Later*

"I'm bored."

"Hi, we heard the first fifteen times."

"Can we leave?"

"No."

"I'm tired."

"Heard it the first thirty times."

*An Hour Later*

"I'm tired."

"Bless us! Hi, don't you think Jesus was tired carrying that cross around? Shut it."

"It's different."

"How you figure?"

"I'm human. Jesus isn't."

"Hi…"

*25 Minutes Later*

"Almost there."

"Don't jinx us, Blue."

"I'll knock you upside your head."

"Touchy."

*30 Minutes Later*

"Finally!"

"How many in your group?"

"Let's see…one, three, seven, 326, ma'am."

"Really, Hi?"

"She asked."

"Only three."

"Three? Ben? Who did you leave out? Do you need to go back to Pre-K?"

"Do you hear something?"

"Not at all…nothing."

*2 Minutes Later. Tunnel Entrance*

"You guys ready?"

"Not really."

I was at the front of the group, with Ben. Shelton and Hi were huddled at the back.

We waited. A little blond boy was staying around. He couldn't be older than three and he looked lost. I was about to offer to take him when his older sister, probably 15 or 16, came around and got him.

The guard's walkie-talkie crackled and a voice mumbled "all clear."

The guy waved us in and I strode confidently. I couldn't see, except for the fain glow sticks duct-taped to the rods above us. It was dark, foggy, and tightly packed. I was pretty relaxed…

…Until the zombie almost attacked me with an axe.

"Holy _frick_." I jumped onto Ben's arm and hissed at the zombie.

"Nice, Tory. Remember, what you see is all pretend and in the spirit of Halloween."

"Shut it, Blue." He had memorized the warning board outside. It had warned about sites, and health conditions that shouldn't participate.

Monsters were hidden at almost every corner. In every crook. But, fake plastic dummies were placed to blend everything in.

A lady jumped in our path and screamed for help. A scratchy voice told us to go back. We turned a corner and a Bloody Mary mirror lit up. A fake spider web brushed my arm and I jumped. A masked face jumped out at me.

We turned again and stopped. A silver, ripped up, screen hung in front of us. There was something attached. It was hard to see in the dark with the strobe lights.

We bumped into a table carrying a silver platter with a human head. Fog swirled evilly, thickening the air.

Two more volunteers jumped in our path. I tripped over a fake spider. The ground was littered with old glow sticks, plastic bags, fake spiders, and a few unidentified items. We turned a final corner and I saw an opening to the 'graveyard' walkway.

I ran through the opening to sour air. Fog swirled densely. Mummies guarded the way to the plane. The main event. It rocked and thumped, strobe lights strong. I turned and saw Hi and Shelton hugging each other. I walked quickly through. The short path was shut off with a rope fence. Tombstones were placed randomly. Broken bones were strewn everywhere.

**Snap_**

I felt hot and my skin tingled. My eyes sharpened to amazing clarity, as if I just cleaned my eyes. Everything lit up with the full moon. My olfactory sense shuddered, and then categorized different smells under labels. Sweat, tears, grass, and artificial fog. My ears pricked out the sound of sniffling and wheezing. I heard screams and bits of conversation. Rustling and crunching grass.

My bones seemed to be on fire and I shuddered. My flare was opened more than ever. My canine instincts on over drive.

I turned and saw, surprisingly, Ben's eyes a golden fire surrounding an inky pupil.

"What? How?" I stuttered.

He shrugged. "Sense over-drive?"

I turned again and saw that both Shelton and Hi were flaring.

"Fear." Shelton.

"It just…came." Hi answered my silent question.

I skipped up the wobbly, wooden steps to the Hercules. The walkway was tight. Black curtains hung on every side. Plastic clowns and zombies blended the _real_ ones in. It was easy to tell them apart. The strobe lights hurt my sharp vision, but I could see everything, even without.

The plane rocked and thumped, shaking the already unsteady structures. Recorded voices rasped at us, telling us to turn, go back, and to choose a different path. The costumes screamed at us. I was sure they're throats must have been as scratchy as hell.

A demented Red Riding Hood leapt out and brushed my shoulder with her dagger. I froze and backed up into Ben's chest. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me by his side, before I could karate chop Miss Demeted's head off. White strobe lights blinded our sensitive eyes, becoming brighter with the silver nets and shiny mirrors. Bloody faces loomed from the stillness. Again, I tripped. But this time over an electrical cord that was snaked under a curtain.

One more black-cloaked monster bounded out at us before we ran down the exit. We were in a big, open arena. Hi and Shelton were both hyper-ventilating. I trembled; from the cold…I wasn't scared…for the most part. It was fun, I didn't scream, or cry. Our flares helped, and made it a bit better.

"That was…fake."

"Well, we were _flaring._ Imagine it without."

"Still fake."

"Whatever. Wanna come back tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Ben agreed.

"Sure, cause I am…so…not scared."

"Sure, Hi."

**There you guys go! Sorry it took long. I couldn't find it because I had named it wrong.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**~WireWriter**


End file.
